


Picnic

by mmmdraco



Series: V-day 2013 [2]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu brings over a picnic basket full of dessert... that is also a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic

Kotetsu rang the doorbell to Barnaby's apartment as he held up his picnic basket a little higher. When the door opened a moment later, Kotetsu barged through, nearly knocking Barnaby down in the process. "Urgh-" Barnaby shut the door loudly and glared at Kotetsu. "Why in the world do you have a picnic basket? I ate dinner hours ago."

Scratching his neck, Kotetsu laughed. "Yeah, well, this is dessert, I guess." He smirked at Barnaby. "And a game, too."

Barnaby brow furrowed and he moved over to the basket and opened it, pulling out two lengths of cloth and a small cardboard package. "What in the..."

"Edible temporary tattoos. We'll each take a few and put them on wherever we want, hidden under our clothes, then put on the blindfolds and find them on each other. With our tongues." Kotetsu was already pulling off his jacket and tossing it toward Barnaby's coat rack and missing entirely.

"Old man..." Barnaby looked down at the items in his hands and grinned suddenly. "I guess you don't always have horrible ideas, after all."


End file.
